Young Love Continued
by soren624
Summary: Two pups whose bond was forged from the kindness of the others expands to new depths. Will this bond grow to more intmate lengths or will hesitation get the better of the young wolves and sever their relationship?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys soren624 here to bring you guys a story on Alpha and Omega. This is going to be a love story about Runt x Magril and Stinky x OC and some other characters.

Disclamer: Do not read this story unless you have read the first part of the story written by Kyuubi99. The first part is called "Young Love". You must read this in order to understand this fanfic. Even though the origanal story (written by Kyuubi99) is amazing, the last chapter is kinda of bad. (no disrespect intended at all) And I know he had to make the sudden ending because he is writting a whole lot of other amazing fanfictions that you need to check out. So with his permission, I decided to write the rest of the fanfic.

Disclamer 2: I do not own any of the characters in the story not even the OCs. The OCs are all Kyuubi99 origanals.

So with out further adieu, here is the first chapter so enjoy guys.

Magril's POV

It has been a few days since the Moon Light Howl and since dad's incedent. As I woke up I saw Nars and Fleet where already up.

Are you two hungry, Nars asked us and immediately got an answer when both our stomach s growled in unison. I'll take take that as a yes and he went outside to get some food while limping a little bit.

Wow, this year's Moon Light Howl was a wild one, I said. Yea it was, Fleet said. By the way Fleet, you haven't told me how your date with Claudett went. It was really good we played around for a little bit then we went up to howl rock to howl with you guyies. After you guyies left we stayed howling for a little bit more and then we and walkes along the river until we hit the spot I set up for our romantic and Claudett liked my new hairdew.

That's nice, I said. At that moment Nars walked in with 6 caribou. I took one look at the caribou and just dug right in not waiting for any one to tell me to eat.

After eating 3 caribou, Nars told me to slow down and to actually breath. Realizing I was holding my breath I started to breath. Then Nars asked how did my date with Runt go.

It was absolutely amazing. After we howled on Howl Rock, me and Runt had a had a contest on who could catch the most fireflies and I won. And then we had a romantic dinner in our secret spot. Well that's good sweety, Nars said.

Then I asked Nars if me and Fleet could go play with the others in the valley. Sure thing honey, Nars said. Yay me and Fleet said in unison. And off to Runts we went.

And that is Chapter 1 guys. So I hope you guys enjoyed this story. This is my first fanfic guys and I am doing this on my a phone so expect some errors . So ya I hope you guys liked my story and remember to go check out Kyuubi99 because with out him and his permission I wouldn't be writting this story so see you guys later and take care. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back to bring you another chapter and to apologizing for last chapter being so short so I decided to make it up to you guys by posting anothe chapter today so I hope you guys enjoy and take care.

Runts POV

As I woke up I coouldn' help but notice that Kate and Humphrey were not in the cave. So I decided to just go back to sleep for a little bit, but couldn't when I heard some comotion coming from outside the cave.

To my surprise it was Magril, Fleet, Artemis, Agnes , Brent , Kate and Humphrey were outside just talking. What are you guys doing here, I asked. We came here to see if you could come and play in the valley, Magril said. At that moment Stinky and Claudett finally woke up and came outside of the cave.

Hi guys, what are you doing here, they asked. Were here to see if you guys wanted to see if you guys wanted to go and play in the valley. Sure if its ok with Kate and Humphrey, I said. Sure you guys can go but remember to eat breakfast, Kate said. Ok mom, we all said.

So we. got a quick breakfast and headed out to the valley. After we ate we headed out for the valley. At the valley Agnes asked, what game should we play. If were are going to play hide andd seek, Runt and Magril have to find us because we can never find them when they hide. Ok, me and Magril said.

As every one started to hide, me and Magril started to count. Almost immediately we found every one. How come you two are so good at hide and seek, Fleet asked. I don't know were just that good, I said. Soon Agnes and Breng had to leave for home. Stinky and Artemis went off to get some water and at that moment Fleet brought up the double date they talked some while ago. So you guys still interested in that double date we talked about a while back, Fleet said. And we all said yes and planned it out to happen tomorrow.

At that moment remembered Stinky will get sad if he was forgotten and Stinky would think the family eill fall apart. But what happend next put all his worries aside.

And that's the end for chapter two. Hope you guys enjoy and I know you want to know what happened to Stinky but all will be reviled in chapter three in Stinky's POV. Hope you guys enjoyed and yake care. Good Bye


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guts i just can't stop writting these chapters so I decide to write anothe one that will end the cliff hanger and I also am going to do two things. 1: The next few chapters are going to be in Stinky's and Artemis's POV and. 2: I am going to make sure that the chapters are at least some where around 1000 words or more because I know they are short. So here is chapter 3. Hope you guys enjoy and take care.

Stinky POV

On the to the river I could't help to notice this weird feeling in my stomach. Well actually I have had this feeling since the Monn Light Howl but only when I was around Artemis. So I decided to ask her a simple question. Hey Artemis. Yes Stinky. I was wondering if you want to go on a date with me tomorrow night?

Yes I would Stinky that would actually be wonderful because it would just be me and my parents at home tomorrow night. As soon as I heard her response, my heart skipped a beat. So Artemis would you like to have our date at that cave that Runt showed us that belonged to my grandparents. Ok that sounds good for date. All of a sudden I started cherring because I got a date with Artemis with out help from my brother and his girlfriend. Then we ran stait to the river and got some water and then we ran back to everyone.

Artemis POV

I was so happy that Stinky asked me out for tomorrow night because lately I have been feeling lonely because my sister had got herself a boyfriend and was spending almost all her time with him and when she wasn't with him she would not stop talking about him.

When we got back I noticed Agnes and Brent where gone. I later found out they had to go home because it was getting kinda late. When I started talking to Magril she told me that Runt, Fleet, Claudett, and Magril where goning on a double date tomorrow night at Howl Rock. Well that's great I said because while you guys are on your date, me and Stinky will be on our date. Really, Mgaril said in a high pitched voice. Yes we are , Stinky said as he walked up to Magril and me. And that moment I started to nuzzle Stinky's chest when I saw him starting to shake. Oh my gosh Stinky I am so sorry. I forgot how you get uncomfortable when I nuzzle you. Its ok Artemis, I did kinda liked it but I must get use to some nuzzling me if I want to be in a relationship.

Well that's cool you guys and I hope your date goes well but I think it is time to go home. I guess your right so good bye everyone.

Back to Stinky's POV

Wow Stinky that's good you asked Artemis out on a date because I thought you would get a little depressed when I was going to tell you we were doing a double date with out you, Runt said. Yah it is good, I said. Did we just here that all of you guys are going on dates tomorrow night. It was Mom and Dad. Yes we are dad, Runt said proudly. Well if that's the case we should help you plan it out, mom said. (I am going to start refering to Kate and Humphrey as mom and dad when they are talking to there children)

Well the thing is I am haveing a date with Artemis while Runt and Claudett are having a double date. Ok, dad said. How about this, I will help out with the double date while you help out with Stinky's date, Dad said. Ok, Mom said. So with that we started planning. out our dates.

So honey where is your date going to be at, mom said. Well I was thinking of having it at the cave that grandma and grandpa use to play in when they were kids, I said. Ok that souds good, mom said. Well lets see so you are going to need to plan out some activities for you guys to do that she likes. Ok I got an idea but it is going to be a surprise. Ok honey, mom said. Then your going to need to know what you guyd going to eat. I was wondering mom if you could get us some salmon from the river (I don't know if there is salmon in Jasper park). Ok well there is you date with Artemis and its all planned out, mom said. Ok. So wh is hungry for dinner right now. We all raised our paws and soon mom and dad brought out 5 caribou and we realized that we were starving because we hadn't eaten anything since breackfast do we dug right in. When our bellies were full whe got ready for bed. Ok guys get some sleep you got a big day and lonf night ahead of you guys so you need to get some rest. And with that we all immediately fell asleep. But as I feel asleep I finally knew what that feeling that I got earlyer when I was arking Artemis on a date. It was plain and simple love. And I was glad I was in love with her.

Oh how cute. well guys that was Chapter three and I just want to remind you guys that the next few chapters are going to be in Stinky's and Artemis's POV and I hope you guys enjoryed and I want to know your opinion s about the story so that I know what to do and how to make this story even better. Plz just tell me I won't get mad if you criticized my work because I need to know all the good and bad. So with that I wil see you guys later and take care and bye. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, soren624 here to bring you guys amother chapter and its going to be about Stinky's and Artemis's date and its going to be nice and long. So with out spoiling to much of the chapter, it might get a little mushy and all that good stuff. So I hope you guys will enjoy.

Artemis POV

I woke the next morning in shock because I sleep in late. About half the day had passed and I wasn't getting ready for my date with Stinky. I got up so fast that I almost hot as all. I need to watch what I'm doing if I want to get ready. And with that I ran of to see if Magril help me get ready for my big date.

As soon as I found Magril I was in shock who was talking to her. It was Stinky looking prepared for their date with a big smile on his face. Oh no, I said a little bit to loudly. They heard me and looked in my direction. Oh god they saw me. Artemis is that you, said Stinky. Yes it is Stinky, I said as I walked up to Stinky. Aren't you ready yet, Stinky asked. No I'm not Stinky. OK well I'll wait here for you. OK but could I barrow Magril for a second. Of course you can.

Hey Artemis why aren't you ready yet, Magril said. Well I kinda sleept in and I didn't get up until a few minutes ago. Oh well then we are going to have to work fast to get you ready for your date. Let's see we need to do your hair and your nails...

Stinky's POV

I was expecting Artemis to look good but when she came back she looked stunning. Wow you look very beautiful Artemis, is all I could say. Why thank you Sinky , Artemis said. Magril did a great job getting me ready really fast, she said. Well thank you Magril for making Artemis look amazing. Your welcome Stinky, well you two should get going before it gets late, Magril said. OK then bye hope your double date goes good. Well are you ready to start our date Artemix. Why yes Stinky. And off we went to the cave.

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the cave, and when we got there Artemis's eyes lite up with surprise. Well you really went all out on this date didn't you. Yes I did so you could be as happy as possible. Oh thank you this does make me really happy since I have been lonely lately since my little sister has been hang out with her boyfriend more than usual. At that moment she started to nuzzle my chest and I didn't get nervous and shake this time. I actualmy enjoyed it. But when I looked in her her eyes I saw sadness and imeadiantly started to try to comfort her.

What's wrong Artemis, you can tell me anything. Well its just I still don't believe my parents truly love me and I have been really lonely. Artemis of course your parents truly love you and if you were lonely you should have came with Magril and Fleet when they come to play with me and my family. I don't know its just that you don't know why its like feeling lonely. Actually I do because I use to feel lime that when my brother and sister would hang out with their girlfriend and boyfriend instead of hanging out with me and then I thought my family would split up until Runt helped me get a hold of myself. Wow your right thanks for helping me feel better and for that here is a little present. And then we kissed really for a few minutes. That's when I realized that me and Artemis were sent for each other.

After we kissed we went to the pile of salmon my mom brought for us to enjoy. Mmm. How did you know that I loved salmon Stinky. Well I just asked my mom to get me salmon since all we usaly eat is caribou. After we ate and we let our food settle and then we decided to play some tag. After running around for a while we decided to take a swim into the little lake that was right next to the cave. Aafter relaxing in the water for a little while we got tired and got out of the lake. We diried of and soon fell asleep next to each other not knowing that our parents were going into a frenzy expecting for us to get home soon. But the next morning when we got up we got a big surprise from every one.

Well that is the end of chapter 4 hoped you all enjoyed so what surprise is going to be for the young pups and the next chapter is going to be about the double date so expect to not hear from these two for maybe 1 or 2 chapters. So like I said hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I really want to know your opinions you guus so plz review the story and I will get back to you guys ASAP. Well beye guys and hope you have a wonderful day. See ya.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys I'm back with chapter 5 and this one I'm switching it up a bit. This chapter is going to be about Runt, Magril, Fleet, and Claudett. And I would like to answer a few questions I got from you guys. I'm not going to have any lemons in this story because qwqI really want the story to stay at T rating. I know I make a lot of errors but that is only because I am trying to write all the chapters for this story on a phone that has a tiny touch screan keyboard so I will try my hardes to correct as many errors as possiable but soon I'm going to have a friend helping me on this story and finally I think I actually will have some Fleet and Claudett POV moments so with that all said and done here is chapter 5.

Runt's POV

For once in my life I was the last one to wake up. When I woke up I saw Stinky worried about all those little details for his date. So I walked to him to tell him not to worry to much finer everything. will be fine. Easy for you to say, Stinky said. So ai shaked my head and just walked away to talk to Claudett. At least she wasn't really worried about our date. Hey sis do you have any Ideas on what we should on our double date, I said. Well i have a few but I think it is Fleet you need to talk to to get some good ideas, Claudett said. Ok then I am going to go over to the Northern pack to go talk to Fleet. Not without eating breakfast first, mom said. Ok we all said because we were starving. After a good breakfast of berries and caribou,I went to the Northern pack to talk to Fleet

Fleet's POV

As me and sis were getting ready for tonights date, Runt walked in. Hey guys can I talk to Fleet for a few minutes, its about the date, said Runt. Sure thing I said and walked out of the our house. What is it Runt, I asked. Well I was wondering if you had any ideas on what we should do on our double date,Runt said.

Well we could go to Howl rock so we could stargaze for a little while, I said. Abd maybe we can howl at the moon and play some games. Sure I said that would be fun. Ok well yhen I guess that I should head back home to get prepared, Runt said. Ok bye then. As soon as he left I went back to getting myself ready. What was that all about Magril asked me. Runt just wanted to know if I had any ideas for our date tonight. Ok that's good to know she said .

Claudett's POV (sorry for the constant POV change)

So did you get any ideas for our double date, I asked. Yes I did but were is Stinky, Rint asked. Well he went of to decorate their date sight and then to go get Artemis for their date. Ok that's good, Runt said. So are you almost ready for the date yet because we have to go soon Runt, I said. I'm almost done just give me a few minutes, Runt said. After waiting 5 minutes he comes back looking clean and ready for the date. You ready I said. Yep lets go to get our dates.

As we got their we noticed that Fleet and Magril were no were in sight but that's when they surprized us with a good little scare. You guys ready for our date yet I said. Yes we are and might I say you look beautiful, Fleet said. Why thank you and you look handsome your self i said. Well is every one ready, asked Runt. Yes we are we all said. Then lets go to Howl rock Runt said.

Magril's POV

Wow Runt was being such a gentleman on the way to our date. When we got to Howl rock, there was a big pile of meat that looked delicious. Well guys what should we do first asked Claudett. Does any one want to play a game asked Fleet. Sure how about we play a game were obe team hides while the other team tries to find them Runt said. Ok then I guess we will hide first Claudett and Fleet said together.

As soon as we started counting they tried to hide from us but we fiund them almost immediately because they were arguing about were they should hide. Maybe we should hide in that bush over there Fleet said while Claudett said no that's to obvious. We just sat back and enjoyed the action. Sfter a few minutes of this we yelled got you two and they had a look of disapointment. As soon as they started couning we took of in the opposite. direction and I took the lead and started to climb a tree. If it wasn't for Runt, I probably. would have broken some bones because I fell off the tree and was falling to the groud fast. At the last second he cought me and helped me back up. Thanks Runt is all I said before I kissed him deeply. Your welcome.

we sat there for an hour until they finally. gave up and we came down from the tree. Man that's no far, yoy can climb trees and cann hide up there for a long time Fleet said. Yes we can I said and so what. They just shook there head in defeat and gaves some. dirt looks. Well I guess we should eat and then start getting back home. There wasn't much talking ehile they ate or on the way home exept for me and Runt. But when we got home we were shocked that Stinky and Artemis were still out on there date. Well they will get home soon I thought so I went to sleel. When the were still not home the next day, I got worried and me and Runt went looking for them.

Well that's the end of chapter 5 and I just wanted to tell you guys that I will be able to update every Monday, Tuesday, and Friday. So hope you guys all enjoyed because the next chapter may or not shock you. See you all later and take care.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey what's up everyone and Happy thanksgiving. Its me soren624 here to bring you another chapter. I'm so very sorry I have not updated in the past week and that's because my account would not login for some reason. Anyways today I am going to try to bring you chapter 6. Sorry for the inconvenience, so with out further adiou here is chapter 6.

Stinky's POV

I woke up the next morning thinking that we barley slept for a few minutes, not an entire night. When I saw the sun outside of the cave, I immediately woke up Artemis. Hey Artemis wake up. Hmm, what is it Stinky, she asked. Well we kinda slept in and its already morning. Oh god, she said. Well then we have to go now so our parents will stop worring about us, I said. So off we went looking for our families.

After looking for 20 minutes we found out that none of our family members were up yet. Wow that's a relive. So I geuss I guess I will see you later when my family gets up, I said. Ok well see you later, Artemis said. But not with out giving Stinky a kiss goodbye.

Wow that was a great date I said to myself, noy knowing my family was really awake. Instantly my siblings tackled me with a worried look in tyere eyes. Where were you all this time, they all asked worriedly. Me and Artemis accidentaly fell asleep and didn't wake up untl a few minutes ago.

Well next time you shouldn't fall asleep, Claudett said. So how did you date go Stinky, dad said. Well lets just say I have a girlfriend now. Oh well congratulations, mom said. Yea that's awsome bro Runt said. Yea, so how did your double date? It was pretty awsome, they said together.

All of a sudden a wolf entered the cave saying that a hunter was spotted near the southern pack. Oh my god, We have to get out of hear quick pups. But we need to go to the Northern Pack to warn the others, Runt said. No its to dangerous, Mom said but we took off out of the cave.

Runt's POV

I have to warn Magril and her friends and family to hurry and run away. But we didn't even get all the way to the Northern Pack. Magril, Fleet, Artemis were there in the valley. Hey you guys you have to run now, Stinky said. What, they all said puzzled. There is a hunter coming this way a I yelled. And at that moment the hunter came out of the woods, gun pointed at Magril. I didn't hesitate for a second. I charged at him with teeth beared and growling like a maniac. He wasn't expecting that so when I bite into his side he howled in pain. Every one then took off and ran. I immediately let go and followed everyone else to look for a hiding place. As I was running away the hunter raised his gun at us and fired. It hit me in the leg but I barely noticed. After running for 10 minutes we found a cave to hide in and at that moment I passed out cold.

A few Hours Later

I immediately woke up and felt a pain in my leg. What happened I asked weakly. You saved us from the hunter but got hit in the leg when we were running away, Stinky said. And you saved me, Magril said on the verge of tiers. Then all of a sudden, Magril hugged me and gave me a long passionet kiss. I really enjoyed the kiss but felt a sudden burst of pain in my leg. Uh Magril, can yiu get off my leg. Oh. Sorry I didn't relize that I was on it, Magril said. Its ok, I said. Well what are we going to do now that there is a hunter in our homes, Fleet said. Well we could lie low for a little while here in this cave until the hunter leaves, suggested Artemis. Well we can't do that forever, I mean we have to know what is happening to our families right now, Fleet said. Well how about this, Fleet and Claudette, since you to are the fastest you should go check out what's going on and come back here when you are done, I said. Sounds like a plan bro but what are me, Artemis, and Magril going to do, asked Stinky. Well while Fleet are looking for aour families, you and Artemis can go look for some food for us since we are most likely going to be here for a while, I said. Ok since everyone knows what to do lets head out then, Claudette said. I will stay behind to make sure Runt is ok, Magril that moment everyone left to do there jobs.

After everyone left, me and Magril talked about more plans on how to survive. Stinky and Artemis found food really fast and got back to the cave only 30 minutes after leaving. But Fleet and Claudette took a lot more time to get back. What's taking them so long, Artemis asked. Not much longer I hope if they didn't run into any trouble, I said. Oh I hope they are ok, saifd Magril. At that moment they ran int to the cave panting hard. What happend we all asked. We meet up with the hunter on our way back but there is some bad news, Claudette said. Well what is it, asked Stinky. Well Nars got shot and is critical condition and so is King. Magril instantly started to cry. But that's not all, Fleet said. The hunter may be coming our way, Claudette said

Well I am going to stop it there to leave you a little cliff hangar. Do I hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 and I am terribly sorry I have not posted in a while but I hope you all are liking the story so far. So if you are please favorite and reveiw for me plz because I need all the feed back I can get for this story. So like I said hope you all enjoyed chapter 6 and I will see you guys later. Take care.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey whats up everyone. Soren624 here to bring you another chapter and I would just like to say thank you guys for all the veiws I have and I would like to give a shout out to Datwolfguy and AustonPuppyUSA for being my first fallowers and favoriting I am going to do a shout out to two new fallow/favorite every chapter do if you want a shput out Plz fallow/favorite me and my story and I will give you a shout out. I am hopeing you guys are enjoying the story so far. Do without further adio here is Chapter 7.

Fleet's POV

Everyone is really scared now except Runt who seams to be keeping his cool even though he was just shot in the leg which has started to heal up nicely thanks to Artemis's suprising knowledge of plants and healing. After me and Claudette went out scouting for the second time we found that the hunter already left to patk and it was safe to return to our families. It was a long journy back siince we had to go slow because of Runts leg. Well at least we get to go home, Stinky said half-heartedly. It is but where are me and Magril going to stay now that our dad is injured really badly, I said. Well we will find out when we get back home, Runt said.

It took us half a day to get back but when we got back, we saw a horrible sight. Two wolfs where killed, and manny more were injured. When we saw that we new nothing would be the same.

Magril POV

What I saw horrified but I really needed to see my father so me and my friends tan to Runt's cave to talk to his parents. Once walked in, we saw Kate's and Humphrey's light up with joy. O my God we thought you where all dead, Kate said with tiers in her eyes. Nope but Runt did get shot in the leg, said Stinky. O my, Sone one call Eve to come to our cave right now, yelled Humphrey. Soon Eve was there to help Runt. Well Runt what did you do to get the hunter to shoot you, Eve asked. Well I saw the hunter pointing his gun at Magrip so I ran up to him and bite him, and while me and my friends where running to safety, he shot me. Yea he saved me, I said about to cry. Its ok Magril, Runt said while trying to calm me down. Its not your fault I was shot, it was the hunters fault. Still if I wouldd of reacted faster,we would have ben out of there faster, I said crying. And then Runt gave me one of his hugs that helps a lot. I would do anything to keep you safe and out of harms way, Runt replied. He then started to nuzzle with me to make me feel better. Man he was the best boyfriend I could ever have.

Well that should do it, said Eve. Runt looked at his leg and sighed with feels a lot better thank you Eve, Runt said. Everyone thanked Eve as she left to attend the other wolfs needs. Hey mom, we have a little situation with Magril and Fleet, said Stinky. Yea since their father is not able to take. care them for now, where will they be staying for the time being, Artemis said. Before Kaye could reply Runt asked If they could stay here. Humphrey and Kate looked at each other for a second and replied, Of course they can. Everyone was very happy. But then some bad news came to them. What is the bad news mom and dad, Claudette asked. A group of rouges were spotted near the Eastern border. O my gosh We all said. Luckily for us it was just a hunting trip for them and they did not bother us.

Well kids that was a very shocking thing that happened so how about we get you guys somethibg to eat and you guys should rest for a while, Humphrey said. A little while later theyy brought in 6 caribou and our stomachs growled loudly. Oh guess what Artemis you get to sleep over for a while so that you guys could get over the recent events. Really that's awsome, Thanks Kate and Humphrey, Artemis said as she hugged Stinky. After we ate the caribou we all decided to go to sleep to rest up for tomorrow for we had to get up and help tend to the problems that happened.

Well that was chapter seven guys so just as a reminder I will be giving a shout out to every new favorite/fallower of each chapter and I want to ask you guys for suggestions to right about on the next chapter so plz review or you can tweet to me some ideas. My username is soren624. So thank you guys for all you support and hope you all have a wonderful day. Take care.

Shout out to Datwolfguy and AustonPuppyUSA


	8. Appolagy

Hey Guys Soren624 here and this is not going to be a chapter update but I might update later but I just want to tell you I am ok and tge reason I haven't updated lately is because basketball season just started so that has kept me busy and stuff has been going on. So I am ok and i am so sorry that I haven't updated I did the same thing last time I updated so I will try tu update later so hope you all are having a Merry Christmass and a Happy New Year see you late and goodbye. So sorry *sad face*


	9. Chapter 8

Hey soren624 here back with another chapter but I didn't write it. No the one and only Kyuubi99 wrote it and he has done an amazing job so you should go check him out he is an amazing writer. Also I would like to apologize for not updating in over a month i think it is. And the reason is my brother has been in the hospital and have hade some major writer's block. But I am back and I am going to be starting a new story soon Called Lilly's Past Preasent and Future. Yeah I suck at coming up with names so it might change in the future but be on the look out for it. So with out further adiou here is chapter 7. Yay! :)

Stinky's POV

I was beyond happy at this moment. Not only was my little brother Runt going to recover from his bullet wound but my parents let my girlfriend Artemis sleepover. All of us would need to relax for tomorrow. Luckily my parents brought us six caribou, so we won't going to sleep hungry.

After we were done eating, some of our friends immediately went to sleep thanks to their full bellies. I looked at Artemis, who curled up as she began to sleep.

I kissed her cheek as I said, "Goodnight my love."

"Have sweet dreams Stinky," Artemis said before she put her head down and went to sleep.

I put my head close to her's as I closed my eyes and went to sleep as well.

Runt's POV

"Magril I'm gonna be okay. The wound is already healing."

My girlfriend was still worried sick about my gunshot wound as she kept licking it. I knew how her mother was killed by a hunter so I tried to sooth her worries.

"I know, it's just that it's bad enough my mother died protecting me," Magril said as she was about to cry again, "I don't know what I would have don if you died as well."

I pulled Magril again into one of my hugs as it seemed to calm down. I proceeded to rub her ba and down nuzzle her to make her feel better.

"It's alright Magril. It wasn't your fault in either cases," I said to her, "The hunter was the one who killed your mother and shot me so it's not your fault at all."

This seemed have snapped her back to her sense as her expression lightened up.

"Thank you Runt," she said as she kissed my lips.

"I didn't want you to be so depressed," I said.

"Thank you though. We should probably rest for tomorrow," Magril said as we both cuddled each other as we fell asleep.

Humphrey's POV

I looked on to my pups as I sighed in relief. I don' know what I would have done if any if them perished.

"Thank you so much Eve for healing Runt," I said t my mother in law.

"It was no problem at all," she replied, "Do you know what to do about the hunter?"

"We'll probably call a meeting tomorrow morning to discuss a plan," Kate said for me.

"As well as send a message to the other packs to warn them," I added.

"That's good," Eve said, "well I should probably go back to Winston. Lord knows he isn't causing wearing out the floor of the den whilst walking in circles."

With that, my mother in law left to her den. Eve's nice wolf when you get past her psychotic and murderous tendencies.

I laid down with Kate as we both went to sleep. Tomorrow we need to discuss a plan on how to deal with the hunter.

Well that was a work of art and I thank you Kyuubi99 so check out his stories plz he has been a big help and is working on a story called Nar's New Love. Actualy thats what I am going to be reading in a bit. So as always hope you favorite, fallow, and reveiw so with that all said and done see you all later, Bye :)

Fallower/Favorite Shoutout Golden Bigsexy


	10. so sorry

Hey Guys Soren624 here and this is not going to be a chapter update but I might update later but I just want to tell you I am ok and tge reason I haven't updated lately is because basketball season just started so that has kept me busy and stuff has been going on. So I am ok and i am so sorry that I haven't updated I did the same thing last time I updated so I will try tu update later so hope you all are having a Merry Christmass and a Happy New Year see you late and goodbye. So sorry *sad face*


End file.
